Hordemaster Lordigin
"They speak of his foul stench as more than just a result of his disregard for niceties, but as a presence. They chant of his ruthlessness and atrocities as a song of inspiration. They spit on his name out of respect, a telling of the culture and views on the world of the Defiled Horde." Hordemaster Lordigin is the boss of Arc I: Southern Skirmishes in the Campaign Mode of Bloons TD 7: Dark Times. He is fought at the end of Round 25 in Stage 1-S, The Hordemaster's Den. Remember that this page uses the Health and Damage system found in DARK TIMES. Information on that damage system can be found here. Lore Hordemaster Lordigin is one of the prime leaders of The Defiled Horde, a faction of bloons in the Outlands who made a deal with the Prince of Darkness to thrive in his age so long as they served as his army and allies. Hordemaster Lordigin is one of Hordelorde Aulgart's 'Prime Masters', a collection of three powerful bloons lesser in rank than him but equal to each other and above all else. Hordemaster Lordigin was tasked with taking grasp of the southern Monkey Kingdom following the beginning of the Soul Fracture. However, Lordigin is best described as lazy and selfish. A pure reflection of Horde life and culture, Lordigin embodies their values. He is brutal, obsessed with riches, rather stinky (as others would claim), and just all-around quite the jerk. But he is also a fool, a tool to Prideshead's endeavors in taking him down. Design Hordemaster Lordigin looks like a large white bloon with two black eyes, as bloons in Dark Times are described as having for better characterization. Wrapped around Lordigin's lower body are various straps of rough brown leather with spiky iron spikes sticking out of them. Atop Lordigin is an iron crown with various rusted iron spikes and a single red jewel. Stats * Health: 1000 * Movement Speed: 0.8x Red Bloon * Other Properties ** Takes 1 reduced damage from all attacks, requiring damage be done by towers that deal 1 layer or more in damage. ** Melee attacks made against Hordemaster Lordigin result in the tower taking 1 retaliation damage from his spikes. ** Hordemaster Lordigin releases a constant gaseous green aura around him that smells particularly foul. Having not practiced hygiene in years, Monkey towers in this aura have a 20% chance every 0.5 seconds of being unable to attack for 1 second. This cloud's range extends to that of an x/x/2 Dart Monkey. This also deals 1 damage to towers that enter it. Battle Phase 1 During Phase 1, Hordemaster Lordigin will descend from his throne of stone and bone and move down onto the track via a trail from his platform. From there, he begins to move down the track as for effect some Hordelings jump on his throne's platform from off screen and start turning some cranks with their nonexistent hands, which will have adverse effects on a later stage of the battle. During this time, until Lordigin reaches 100 health, he will move down the track attacking towers. *'Spike Burst': Lordigin stops moving for 0.5 seconds, and releases in a ring around him 8 spikes that deal 3 damage and travel the distance of an x/x/1 Dart Monkey's range. *'Brash Shield': Lordigin will flash silver for 3 seconds, as during this time his armoring doubles and he moves 10% faster. *'Hearty Laugh': Lordigin will stop and release a triumphant laugh, as he becomes completely invincible for 1 second. During this time, attacks will actually heal Lordigin according to their usual damage. *'Horderush': Lordigin will stop as a booming trumpet sounds, and 5-12 Hordelings will emerge from the track's start. *'Hordeball': Lordigin's eyes will flash green as a large toxic ball of energy will hurdle into the closest tower, dealing 5 damage + 3 additional damage over the next 6 seconds. *'Hordebeckon': At his location, 1-3 Hordelings and 0-1 Horde Strikers will spawn in a green portal on the track. *'Hordebomb': From Hordemaster Lordigin, 2-5 bright green orbs that periodically turns white will arc through the air and into random locations on screen with at least one tower in range. After 5 seconds, these bombs will simultaneously explode dealing 5 damage to towers in the blast. Phase 2 Lordigin will glow red and a transparent red energy shield will bubble around him, as a wave of energy spreads across the map that deals 1 damage to all towers. He will rise and then land back onto his throne. Defiled Horde bloons and standard bloons with the Horde property will proceed to flow down the track as the effects of the crank turning kicks in. Chains will shoot down from the ceiling off screen, with hooks at the end latching into various square-cut chunks of the ground. These chunks will rise, blocking the view of towers whose range are inhibited by them. All players have to do to surpass this phase is survive for 45 seconds. After 15 seconds, Lordigin will release a taunt, rise into the air, and release a red wave that empowers all incoming bloons for the rest of the phase to move 30% faster and attack with +1 damage. After that, he will descend back into his throne. At 30 seconds, he will enter a fury, taunt again, and push one of the Hordelings off of the crank, starting to turn it furiously himself. As this occurs, the chains will begin to reel back and pull the stones out of the ground, sending towers on top of them falling to the ground nearby and taking 2 damage. The chains will then be sent free as the stones fly off screen, tying around the crank. At 45 seconds, the crank will break, Lordigin will go flying forward due to his inertia, and then scream as he goes free-falling into the abyss. With a fade to black, the fight ends. Strategy * Investing in Sniper Monkeys early in Campaign Mode specifically in preparation for Hordemaster Lordigin who is fought very early on can work wonders. Having upgrades in Snipers that allow them to deal tons of damage per shot are very effective at piercing Lordigin's minor armor, and staying out of his stench cloud with their practically endless range. * By this point in the Campaign, the player will have Sir Raymond III and Aurum Dragni as Heroes. Because Hordemaster Lordigin reflects melee damage and has a stench cloud around him, Aurum is the preferable Hero for this stage, as all aspects of Lordigin's passive abilities counter the purposes of Raymond unless he can reach levels that buff the health and damage resistance of nearby towers. * Monkey Bowmen with Longbow Training and Evasive Tactics are both cheap, can out-damage Lordigin's armor, and stay clear of his rather short range stench cloud. With Evasive Tactics, they're also less likely to get damaged by Spike Burst, Hordeball, or Hordebombs. * For Lordigin's second phase, crowd control should be emphasized over power. Lots of bloons are pouring out faster, so individual heavy targets including Lordigin himself are not present. Battle Banter Throughout the Stage Lordigin will speak from atop his stone throne in the den. * GRAAH! Darling little monkeys and their fantastic machines. Your treacherous bounds and leaps shall challenge us no further! (At the start of the mission) * DROWN WITHIN OUR HORDE! (Start of Round 1) * Can you feel the foul tinge in the air? (Start of Round 3) * Blood and rubber boiling together! A perfect stew for the Horde to feast upon tonight! (Start of Round 5) * Overwhelmed? Thrilled? Frightened? Not I... I AM IN MY ESSENCE. (Start of Round 10) * Try as you might, little monkeys... your mere whispers echo not as loud as the bellows of LORDIGIN! This crucible muffles your screams! (Start of Round 14) * GRAAAAH! You stand strong like iron cast in brutality as I! But no longer... (Start of Round 20) * MY LUST FOR VENGEANCE GROWS MORE WITH EVERY POP! I AM ON TOP OF THE WORLD! (Start of Round 23) * ENOUGH! I SHALL HAVE THREE HEADS FOR EVERY HORDELING LOST! GRAAAAH! (Start of Round 25) * A fine skull for my collection! Ee hee hee! (When a monkey tower is killed) * The Hordelorde will make good use of these parts. (When a mechanical tower is destroyed) Battle Round * Your bones will make fine decorations. * I am brutal yes, but gloriously so! * That is a stain on my spikes I shall never wash! * Your pain fuels me! * MY HORDE PRAISES ME! CAN YOU SAY THE SAME OF YOUR FRACTURED WORLD?! (Phase 2) * YOU ARE OUTMATCHED, FIENDS! (15 seconds into Phase 2) * I WILL NOT DIE FOR YOU! (30 seconds into Phase 2) Additional Notes * All things considered, a rather simple to understand and overcome boss with some standard damaging, speed buffing, and summoning abilities to get a grasp on boss fights. * Though there are standard bloon enemies called Hordemasters that are encountered later in Campaign Mode, as a technical Prime Master, Lordigin is above them in the Defiled Horde's ranks. Category:Bosses